fullmetal steel angel
by songoku2006
Summary: This takes place four months after the movie. What would happen if Dante went to the world were Ed and Al went. The steel angel world. Then the arrivel of Mustang and his entroge. To make things more complex. on hiatus rewrite planned.
1. Chapter 1

fullmetal steel angel

chapter one

Reunions, and a new master

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, and Steel Angel Kurumi. I don't own that much, so you probably loss money if you sue.

In a elevator a young black haired woman, facing off against a person wearing a black-like body suit. The lady in question was Dante despite her appearance Her true age was around 400 years old. It was by the power of the Philosopher stone that it was possible.

She was able to move body to body, but in the process of doing it. Dante's soul was slowly losing the power to sustain a body for extended periods of time. The body that she was using had a dress with a classical look to it with frills, and it's color was purple. It covered from the chest to the where it touched the ground. Dante's hair was shoulder length, and had a white ribbon on top.

Her face looked young, but however it gave off an icy feeling of coldness from her purple eyes The person that was attacking her was Gluttony. He was a homuculi a artificial human being. Even though Gluttony was made by her. His face was with the expression of hunger. Earlier Dante had removed his restraint. In doing this Gluttony had gone to the point of just eating anything.

With the loss of the homuculi Lust that he was devoted to. Dante seeing this decided to remove his restraint. It was a mistake in the making, after losing the Philosopher stone. The master of the homuculi was retreating to were Pride was at. Pride was the Further of the military. He was making wars for the process of making the Philosopher stone.

The Philosopher stone, a stone of legend. It was said to make alchemy work without equivalent exchange. The basic principle of alchemy states that in order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. The Philosopher stone was said to have no equivalence to it. That was in fact a wrong assertion, for the stone did have a price for using it's power. Depending on the amount needed for it's use.

Some of the stone would be used as material for the transmutation. The reason why wars were need for it. It was because of the ingredients it needed, and that was a live human being. The number of sacrifice needed was approximately the lives of an entire city. With a wars being fought, the despair would make people seek out the stone of legend. It was rumored to have the power of bringing back the dead.

To make the possibly of human transmutation into a reality. The people who looked up it or became involved to make it were manipulated. If it was made Dante would then take the stone. The people responsible for making it were dealt with accordingly. The reason Dante committed these selfish atrocities was so she could live forever.

Then came along a young gifted alchemist by the name of Edward Elric, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric. The two brothers were the sons of Hohenheim. Hohenheim was the first person to make a Philosopher stone. He was the same age as Dante, and be traveling body to body in the same manner. They were lovers once upon a time. Then Hohenheim tired of Dante and the sins they committed chose to distance himself from Dante and set out on his own .

Then later Hohenheim had meet Trisha Elric, the mother of Ed and Al. Then he left them so they didn't find about his decay. The same thing happening to Dante that was happening to his body. When he was gone from his family Trisha had died. The two brothers were saddened by it. It had led them to try and break the most forbidden taboo of all alchemy, human transmutation. They both had a talent for the science and seeking to master there skills eventually were accepted by a powerful alchemist named Izumi Curtis. Having mastered alchemy to there satisfaction they prepared to bring there mom back to life.

Even if it was forbidden, they did it with out regard to the law of equivalent exchange. The price that was payed was Ed's left leg. Alphonse's price was his whole body, only by transmuting his right arm was Edward able to salvage his soul. Alphonse's soul was attached to a huge suit of armor which was in the room. They started a journey to regain what they lost.

It led them to the secrets of the military, in which Ed had joined. In spite being the age of 12 at the time. He was able to be a state alchemist, a soldier that used there alchemy in service of the state. He meet the flame alchemist Roy Mustang after he and Al had tried to transmute there mother.

Roy Mustang had a goal he wanted to be the Fuhrer of the state military. It was for the reason of improving the quality of the state. His main reason however was so he could be in a place where no one could ever ask him to carry out any orders which went against his morals and character ever again. Since he was in a war, that was staged to happen. In the war in Ishbal he was forced to commit many heinous acts in the name of the state. Which included the order to kill two innocent doctors who happened to be the parents of Edward and Alphonse's child hood friend . When Mustang discovered the horrifying truth the state was being run by a homuculi, he wanted to take revenge for the death of his best friend Maes Hughes.

Maes Hughes was killed by the ruthless homuculi Envy because he got too close to the truth behind the war in Ishbal. The fact the Secretary of Fuhrer Bradley had the same name as the soldier who was rumored to have been killed in the war he also discovered a link to the recently destroyed top secret lab five. Mustang eventually cornered and incinerated the corrupt Fuhrer to the point nothing was left.

Pride was finished before Dante had escaped from the Philosopher stone use. It was a tragedy that Alphonse became the stone. During the fight with Envy, it was realize to made by Hohenheim. The reason a homuculi is born is the result of human transmutation gone wrong. Envy had begin to hate humans as a result, from the abandonment that Hohenheim did. It was that he failed to bring back his son. He took pleasure in killing them. Envy want to also kill Hohenheim for that, and his sons who carried his blood.

Al decided to use the stone's power and bring Ed back. The price that was payed was his body. Now Dante was dealing with Gluttony about to eat her. In desperation tried to transmutation herself. Then suddenly she was in front of a big gate. The gate had bodies of humans on it, and on it doors was a eye-like symbol.

"So I have come to this place. To where Hohenheim was taken to, and his son." Then suddenly the gate opened to reveal eyes. They were the color purple, and all different size. Then came out numinous hands reaching for her. Before she could do anything. She was pulled in the gate, and it doors closed for now.

The years went by, and things change. It was two years a event happened to involve the two worlds. For the gate served as a bridge between the worlds. The one Edward went to that mainly develop on technology. The place he was born at had developed alchemy more. With the finding of Envy taking a dragon like form. A organization wanted to go Edward's world to get help for a war. It mainly to be paradise of wonders. However a lady in charge of the thing decided to kill everyone that lived there. Her name was Dietlinde Eckart, in charge of the project. The way she saw it, the people in Edward's world were monsters.

Alphonse had became a alchemist of outstanding skill. Izumi had taught him everything that need to be taught. During the two years of separation from his older brother. Though Alphonse couldn't think that Ed was dead. When a group of armor had attack a town, Al had helped defend the town. By some luck to bind a part of his soul to one of the armors.

It doesn't last long, Edward was investing a building where his father was at. It was possible to do alchemy in that world with the use with his blood. Edward in a way made the portal opened to his world. Then found the armor that had Al's soul binned to it. Then both sides found a way for the gate to open a way between worlds permanently.

The ship that Eckart took. She started to kill everyone in Central, the main city of the state. The strike was fast, and brutal. The lose of life was about half of the city. Roy had returned to help with the attack. It had been two years since his fight with Pride. During that time he let the rank of General past. The lost of people dear to him, it drove him to the point of not doing alchemy.

His post was in a remote region. Then he got news of Alphonse disappear. The two brothers had reunited, and worked to stop Eckart. When they were about hit by a shoot from the ship she was piloting. Then Mustang had came to save them, and together they stopped her. Edward then decided to take the plane back though the gate. So it can't cause anymore problems. Alphonse had sneaked a board. Both sides had destroyed the gates.

Then again a certain someone had decided used this there to advantage. Dante had survived the beings that lived in the gate, and stayed in the gate. It was only a matter of time before she return, and then to go to the brothers new world. For now Dante was binding time. For a Doctor had made a new power source that used mysticism. It was called the angel heart, and had intense power. Dr. Ayanokuji was making the technology for a robot. The robot extremely advance for the age that it was made in. For it was human like in every aspect.

The name of this creation was a steel angel. The first model to be made by the Dr was named Kurumi. The steel angel in question was awakened by a young boy. The boy was about fourteen. His name is Nakahito, and belong to a family of mystics. It was by a kiss that awaken her. Then Kurumi had started to call him master. The steel angel's were designed to have the person responsible that awakened them to be there master. Then came Dr Reiko Amagi, his assistant that helped in there development. Dr Amagi worked for the military in which funded the project.

Dr Ayanokuji had decided to leave the military. He didn't want the steel angels to be used as weapons. Then Dr Amagi had bring a robot that was different. Despite it's strength. The robot was no match for Kurumi. She despised the weapon of the military easily. Then Dr Amagi had discovered the second steel angel made by Dr Ayanokuji. The name of the second angel was Saki.

With the help of a mysterious Dr Brandow, they activate her. It was a forced activation. Since it was forced activation Saki lost power in time. Then Kurumi had awakened her. Since Kurumi had activated Saki. Saki had fallen in love with Kurumi, in which was part of the steel angel programing.

Then Dr Ayanokuji was kidnaped by a organization. He was in fact a part of this organization. It was because of this organization, that he was able to make the power source of the steel angel. They wanted to destroy Kurumi, because of the mark two angel heart. After the kidnaping Reiko, Kurumi, Nakahito, and Saki left. The reason for this journey go to a lab of Dr Ayanokuji for clues. The name of this org was the Academy. They had sent other steel angels to take care of Kurumi.

They went as far to making the third steel angel of Dr Ayanokujis. The name of this new angel was Karinka. Karinka had attacked Saki first in hopes of luring Kurumi. The trap worked, and a battle was begin between the two. Kurumi was the victor of the fight. Later Karinka had followed them, in hopes of finding the secret of Kurumi's power. It didn't work, but she decided to just follow them. It was mainly do to her falling for Nakahito. It didn't sit well Kurumi one bit.

They had stopped by a place were his lab would be. In turn they deiced to have some lunch. There was a little ramen shop that they decided to eat at. It was not a peaceful lunch. A young girl that was in a body suit that was blue, and orange. It showed her back. Her cleavage did show, it wasn't much. The hat on her head was blue, and looked like a stewardess like hat. She also had a blue tie on. On her hands were white gloves. Her shoes were just blue.

Her hair was blond, and it slicked back into two parts. On her head was a green triangle on her forehead. Her earrings were green as the eyes. This was the steel angel was Karinka, the youngest of the three. There were white gloves with the fingers blue. She was trying to feed a young boy some of the soup. That was Nakahito Kurumi's master. He had blue hair that was spiked, and eyes the same color as his hair. He was around fourteen. He was wearing a white shirt tucked in shorts, and had spenders on. There was pink hair girl with a maid like outfit. The outfit had a blue skirt on. The white shirt that she had on was a little tight around the chest. On the collar of the shirt was a red bow.

Kurumi had a apron on. Her hair was long reached past the waist, and in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. On her head was a maid like band. The steel angels eyes were blue. She had leg stockings in a white color. The gloves on her hands were white, on the fingers were navy. There was some shelve like on the arms navy. She was the older sister. concurrently she was fighting with her younger sister, over Nakahito.

They were fight over who feed him the ramen. The ones trying to break it up was two ladies. One had the same type outfit as Kurumi, and Karinka. The outfit had a white-like suit that exposed the legs, and reached to the angles. On her hands were gloves with the fingers being navy. There were stockings on her legs navy, and on the chest. On the wrist were bands that were connected by a red circle. On her head was the same on Kurumi's head. Her brown hair reached was shoulder length. Her eyes was light red. This was Saki the middle sister of the bunch.

"Sister please stop." Saki said to older sister in a worried tone. The other lady was Reiko Amagi they were about as tall as her. Her hair was black, and reached to the waist. On her face was a pair of glasses. She had on a simple dress with a long sleeved shirt that was light red. The Doctor was trying to stop the fight between the two. Then suddenly they felt a presence. They stopped the fight in a instant because of the threat of a steel angel.

Then a female about the same height of Dr Amagi walked in. She had a kimono on that was orange. Her hair was waist length that was dark brown. Her eyes were a brown color. Under her left eye there was a mole. The way she carried she carried herself was lady-like manner. When she faced the group, it was she expected them.

"Saki, Kurumi, and Karinka. You have come here." Then she looked around. "Where is Dr Ayanokuji isn't he with you?" Then Dr Amagi spoke to the stranger. "Do know about the Doctor being kidnaped?" Then lady replied to the question. "So it's like Dr Ayanokuji said would happen."

"What do mean by that." The visitor just motioned to follow her. They then arrive at a shine, then she when to one of the pillar's. Then turned it a certain way. The stairs moved away to revealed a entrance. Then went in the place, and see different machines around. Dr Amagi then spoke in a surprised tone.

"This the lab we were looking for" Then the person who showed them the way turned to them. "Yes this is the lab were you were to awaken at first." They then saw the drawing for Kurumi on the wall. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself back there. My name is Nadeshiko, the first steel angel that Dr Ayanokuji made. I made to over see the process of you be awakened." Nadeshiko had replied to the group. "Do you know who took Dr Ayanokuji?" Dr Amagi asked there host.

"It must been the Academy that has him." Nadeshiko replied to them. Then led them to a room in the shrine. She started to tell about the Academy purpose in this. It was relieved that the good Doctor was from the future. He was trying to save it, with the power of the mark two heart.

Also the fact of Kurumi's power would save the world. Later after a bath Saki went outside to think about events that taken place. Even though she knows that Kurumi loves her. She can't help but think about it. It was starting to hurt a little bit now. Most of the time her sister would care for Nakahito in that aspect.

At times it was heartbreaking. She was thorn in many ways. She liked Nakahito, but she wanted Kurumi to love like she did for her master. It is frustrating to her for she didn't know what to think. Then Nadeshiko had walked up to her.

"Something is troubling you Saki?" She asked in a concerned tone. Saki just replied in sad tone. "Why is that my feelings for Kurumi being ignored." "Were you were activate by her!" Nadeshiko said with some shock. Saki just nodded to the statement. Nadeshiko now understood about Saki, in way this was possible. In turn it cause some problems with her power, because Saki probably doesn't have her full power.

It can cause problems with the fight possibly ahead. In ways it was causing problems already and now might be the time to take some extreme action. There might by a way to help. It might risk something, but then it could help out more. "Saki there might be a way for us to get Dr Ayanokuji back." Nadeshiko said the middle sister. Saki then give her undivided attention. "I listening." Saki spoke in serious tone.

"There might be a way to get him back faster. It requires a machine that the Doctor made some time back then. That machine is able to teleport to a place and back. Only thing is it not only been tested. So the risks are great if we use it." The steel in charge of the shine said. Saki thought about it, and then decided to go for it. "What do we have to do?" Saki replied in a serious tone. She wanted to get the Doctor back, and then go home as soon as possible.

Nadeshiko just motioned to followed her. They went back to the lab, and stopped a particular machine. It look like a ray gun, only it about five feet tall. There was a console close by. There was some wires connecting it the console. Then Nadeshiko relied to her guest.

"This might help us to get the Doctor back." Saki then asked. "How's that machine going to help us?" Then Nadeshiko started to explain. "This machine is a dimensional gateway. It can make a portal to anyway you want to go. There is a risk of getting lost between dimensions. There is also the part of power." Then Saki asked. "Power the machine?" "Yes. However it will take a bit of power to work, and it's not tested. If anything goes wrong then, there is no telling what can happen. If you want go with this then lets do, if not then that's okay." Nadeshiko asked in calm tone.

Saki thought about it, the risks were high. At the same time they were also good. The possibly of getting Dr Ayanokuji back faster was tempting. Then she decided to go for it. "I decided, lets do this." Saki relied to the steel angels offer. Nadeshiko had simply nodded. Then started firing up the machine. There were hums coming from it. "I need to stand behind it the barrel make sure it steady. I will start inputting the position. I remember them from Dr Ayanokuji. We start now." With that said she started working on the console. Saki got behind the barrel to make sure it steady.

Then a light came out of the barrel. It was multicolored, and it started to make a portal. Then a light flashed on the console. Nadeshiko started to panic at the readouts, because of the readings. They were going out of control. It was starting to go somewhere else. Then a surge of power was made. Saki stated to feel weak, like something was taking her power. Then she herald a voice. It dark, and it sent a chills down her spine.

"You try to open a portal between the worlds. Do you believe that possible, with out permission steel angel." Saki couldn't help but shake at the voice. It then spoke again. "If you want it badly then it time for us to make a equivalent exchange." Saki then replied to the voice. "What do you mean by equivalent exchange?" Then voice replied to her. "For your portal ,and give some of our power again by your so called doctor like last time." Then suddenly something went inside of her. Then her eyes become unfocused, and then she fail to the ground. Then a big flash happened. That lighted up the lab, and out side to a degree. Then the Academy got some readings off the scale. They were trying to read it source.

Nadeshiko looked in disbelief at Saki's fainting. Then portal continued to leave a doorway. It was about to let someone come though. It was so bright that it started to get the others attention, and they want to see what's going on.

In a other world, the world of the Elric brothers where they were born. There was a party going on at a house. It was to celibate the return of Roy Mustang. It has been four months after the attack on Central. They have been to busy to talk. The state military decided to restate Mustang as the flame alchemist. Then give him the rank of Brigadier General, the rank before his fight with Pride.

To join him in the festive. There was blonde haired lady in the uniform of the state military. It was tried in a tight ponytail in the back. The rank of first lieutenant was on the uniform. Her amber eyes showed some coldness, but they did carry some kindness in them. The uniform of the state military was blue, on the right had a yellow rope. The rank was on the shoulders. The foot were was combat boots. It seems designed for the hot weather. There were ribbons on the left side of the top. On the collar was some insignis of the state military. The name of this young lady was Risa Hawkeye. She was the sharp shooter of the bunch.

There were about five more in the uniform. There was on with blond hair that had it cut in a high top way. His eyes were blue, and in his mouth was a cigarette. His rank was a first lieutenant. This smoker of the group was Jean Havoc. He has trouble getting a girlfriend because of certain General. In his attempts to do have meet with failure. Then the second tallest of the bunch. He was Vato Falman one that helped Hughes with investigation. His grey hair was in the same stye as Havoc's. You couldn't tell what eyes he had, since they were squinted most of the time. His rank was a warrant officer. He was the most calculate of the group.

Standing by him was a short man with glasses on. His eyes color was black. It was also the color of his hair, it was spiked. His rank was a master sergeant. He was one that posed as Hawkeye during Mustangs plan for the Further. That was Fuery the goofy one. By him was a heavy set man with black eyes. His hair was the same stye as Falman, and Havoc's. It was the color orange. The rank he carries was a second lieutenant. His name was Breda. The one weakest he had was black-Hayate. The dog that Risa took in that Fuery had found.

Then there was the tallest one of the group. His height was about six-eight. His suit was brown, and had a red tie. It didn't do much to cover his muscles. This was Alex Louis Armstrong, once the strong armed alchemist. A little bit after the Pride's death. He quit the military, and started working in remodeling. He is a little affectationist, and will show off his physique. He helped with attack on Central. He was friends with Mustang, and the rest.

Then the one the middle of this crowed was about as tall as Falman. His rank was brigadier general. His hair was spiked, and black. He carried a air of superiority. This was the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. His eyes were black it only showed in one, his left eye had a eye patch on it. This was from a gun shoot wound. His currently talking to everyone present. It has been two years, and they wanted to catch up.

They already know that Edward had came back, and then left with his brother. True to his word, he destroyed the gate. It was basically barbeque. There was a consequence to that. Unknown to him, it left a kind of tracking beckon. That would track a portal to him. "So General how's work been going." Havoc relied to his superior. Then Mustang replied to him. "It going fine as usual with the paperwork." The tone had some sadness in it. He was thinking some about the fullmetal alchemist. This didn't go unknown to them. They all miss him, and his brother.

They didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. Even though he is alive. They still want to talk about that world. Little did they know it was going to happen. Then suddenly Armstrong's danger sense went off. They noticed his reaction. "What's wrong Armstrong?" Mustang asked already alert at this. He started to look around the room. "I don't know, but something is not right here. I feel something coming." He then reached for his gauntlets, and put them on.

The gauntlets were metal and had a alchemy circle on it. It was how he did his alchemy. Roy also followed suit, and got his gloves. He made sure to keep them on him. They had a different circle on them. The gloves were made to make flames. He makes a spark and then controls the air. It mostly like a flame bomb. The others got ready for anything. Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery were not armed. They were ready to go get help if need. Then Hawkeye pulled out a pistol. Most the time she would carry one. It was only natural since she was with a General, and had a habit of keeping one by her side most the time. Then a portal opened up in front of them. It was the same one that Saki, and Nadeshiko had made. "What's that guys?" Fuery spoke in a shakier tone. "I don't know what it is. However it does look familiar in a way." Mustang relied to people in the room. They turned at him with perplexed expressions. "What do you mean General?" Risa asked her superior.

"I mean it looks like the gate I was talking about." Mustang relied with a tense expression. Then Armstrong also nodded at the statement to. He had seen almost the same color light. "Yes it does in a way look like the light in Liore." Armstrong replied. This put everyone on a edge. It was during the indent of the two worlds. They afraid that it may happen again. Then suddenly the portal had started to suck them in.

They tried to grab something to hold on to. Then it picked up speed to quick. It pulled them in to quickly. They were then in with a table and chair. The portal started to close. Leaving the room with no trace of them. They were in a same colored tunnel. The pressure was crushing them, then suddenly they were in a room. It was then the table, and chair hit Havoc. "Ouch! That hurt why me." He cried out in pain.

It was then they noticed the room was different. It had machines around the room. Then they saw the two steel angels. Saki was out cold from the shock. Nadeshiko was at Saki's side checking her. "Where are we?" Mustang asked them. Then suddenly Roy noticed the two ladies on the floor. "What happened to her ma'am? Is she okay?" Mustang asked the one in the kimono. Nadeshiko had looked at them with a cynical eye. It didn't seem that they were a threat sent by the Academy.

She could feel that Saki was deactivated. So she decided to get her outside with there help. However she will keep her guard up in case. "We need to get her outside please." She asked them nicely. Roy motioned for Havoc and Breda to help. Nadeshiko help lifted Saki's back, where Havoc helped with the legs. Havoc couldn't help feel a little embarrassed at what she was wearing. It didn't do anything to cover her chest size. Roy just slapped him on the head. "Now is not the time for that Lt." He just stated. Havoc had sweat dropped at this, and continued to help carry her. The rest followed, then Mustang spoke quietly to Armstrong.

"What do you think about this?" Armstrong replied in a calm tone. "I don't know, but for now. Lets just go along with it." Mustang just said to his friend. At the top of the stairs was Kurumi, Karnika, and Dr Amagi. They had come to see what happened. Kurumi had a bad feeling about Saki. It was then two figures came up to the shrine. He had on a brown trench coat. The shirt he had on was white. On both hands was gloves. He mostly looked westerner. His hair was blond, and had a ponytail that reached a little bit behind his neck. He was not tall like Dr Amagi. About five feet, and his eyes were yellowish. They had a little coldness to them. He had a lean physic. The Doctor couldn't help, but felt like he was a scientist.

The other figure was about the same in clothing only younger. His hair was a little darker in color. It didn't have as long ponytail in the back. He seem to be more kinder then his friend. There faces were identical, like brothers, expect his eyes were darker. He didn't seem to be as tall, but came a little close.

It was Edward, and Alphonse Elric, the two brothers. They had come to Japan for Dr Ayanokuji. Edward didn't have any luck to find the atom bomb, that came from there world. It was not so easy to find. They then heard about this new science and want to know more about. Even though they want to find the bomb, there curiosity was more for the knowledge of this discovery. It was rumored to be in Izumo, so they left for it. Noa was left back in Germanly.

They said there goodbyes to her. She had found a place that accepted her, and she wanted to stay with them. It was with a group that mainly traveled. The Elrics's decided it was for the best, since it might get dangerous. When they were looking at the possible places of Dr Ayanokuji. They were about to get a place to stay for the night. When they saw the light, and see if everything was alright.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked the peopled in front of him. There was a noise in the entrance to the lab. Dr Amagi didn't want them to see it. "Don't worry about it. We were doing some experiments." Dr Amagi explained to them.

"What kind of experiments? Is this where a Dr Ayanokuji is at?" Ed asked them. Reiko tensed at this. For it was possible that they were with the academy. "Please miss we just want to talk to him about his theories." Alphonse called out kindly. Dr Amagi was about to reply to them. It was then Karinka started to spoke to them

"Didn't you get the message that your not welcomed. So get your short assess out of here shortly." Then a vein appeared on Ed's head at the term short. "What did you call me." Edward growled at the barb. Al was sweating at this. "Brother you need to calm down." He said sheepishly at his short-tempered brother.

Then Karinka had spoke again in sarcastic tone. "So the shortly is mad so scary." Then she clamped her hands together in a mock gesture. Dr Amagi was trying to stop her. Then she said to Ed. "I so afraid of a pint sized midget." Ed face begin to twist in anger. Then she added the last barb. "Then again you so short they need a magnifying glass just to find you." Then Edward let loose.

"Why you blond hair floozy. Your shorter than me. They need the magnifying glass for you. Your so short they mistakable you for a flea." Edward yelled back at the steel angel. On the stairs they heard Ed's voice. Mustang had looked in disbelief at it. Then suddenly Armstrong run up the stairs past the ones carrying Saki. The people by the stairs looked at a close to seven foot tall man.

"Edward Elric it been a long time since I seen you!" Armstrong exhaled in tears of joy. Edward then turned blue in the face from the voice. Then Havoc and them came up to see the Elric brothers in same place. This turn of events were surprising. "General what are you doing here?" Ed asked the flame alchemist. Before he could say something. Armstrong was close to Edward.

"No Major don't do it!" Edward yelled in terror at the once major. Then he wrapped his arms around the young adult. To the unfamiliar around them, there was some sweat dropped at the bone cracking hug of death. To Edward it was crushing his back. Then Armstrong turned to the other Elric.

"Alphonse it been a while." Then Alphonse got blue at this statement. He was backing away from the strong armed alchemist. "Ed a little help here." Alphonse placed with his brother. Edward was just a heap on the ground. "Al you are on your own. I can't move right now."

"Edward you traitor." The youngest brother said to his older brother. Then was also given the treatment of the Armstrong affection. Alphonse felt like every bone was broken. It more on the lines of the back. He than joined his brother on the ground, in broken heap. Then Kurumi got the idea to follow suit with her master.

"Master lets not be out done!" The steel angel squealed with delight. Then came close to Nakahito for a hug. That would be like Armstrong's hug. Before that happened, and to Nakahito's relief. Dr Amagi had spoke up to the party that came from the portal.

"Why are you here, and what's your purpose here?" Mustang relied to her in a calm tone. "We just arrived here. It was some kind of portal, and ended up here." The Elric's had recovered from there hugs. Then Nadeshiko came up to the Doctor and the soldier. "I am reasonable for this." When she got there attention. She started to tell them about the events in the lab. "It was a experiment by Dr Ayanokuji that would made traveling faster by crossing between dimensions." Then Dr Amagi had raised her hand to stop. "You mean to use a different world as a bridge?"

Nadeshiko then continued the explanation. "The Doctor thought it would help with transportation. However the power it need was to unstable. He did found a way to use for a short time. In the end though he was still working on it." Nadeshiko lowered her head in regret. It was then Havoc panicked at Saki not having a pulse.

"General this woman has no pulse, and it seems like she's not reposing." He said in a worried tone. Then Mustang just waved for him to calm down. "Don't worry Havoc she not dead. That is because she not human is that right miss." Mustang turned to lady with glasses. Reiko was taken back at this. He discovered that Saki was a steel angel. The visitors from the other world harden there faces at this statement. Edward especially got defensive at this. It was from his fight with the homuculi.

The rest of the steel angels tensed, and were ready to fight in case they needed. Then Dr Amagi then ask Mustang something. "Were you sent by the Academy?" With a tone of coldness. Mustang then just shook his head at this. Then Nadeshiko spoke up. "It not likely there from the Academy. If they were we be attacked by now." Kurumi stood by Nakahito. Karinka also stood by the young boy.

Dr Amagi then spoke up. Since it seemed that she trusted them for now. "Saki the lady you helped is a steel angel." Then Havoc asked the doctor. "What's a steel angel?" Then Dr Amagi started to explain about the steel angel. "A steel angel is like a machine only in human form. The four ladies are steel angel made by Dr Ayanokuji. The reason for the military use. However at the last moment, he left with the research, and money. Then he was kidnaped by a unknown organization. Nadeshiko is Saki okay?" She turned to the steel angel in question. Nadeshiko then shook her head.

"I sorry, but it seems that she had been deactivated." With that statement Kurumi was now worried about Saki. Then she sized up the steel angel that said it. "What do you mean by that!" She yell in depression. "How can this happen again? I thought she was awaken fully this time." Dr Amagi cried out to her. Then Nadeshiko had thought of something. "What if the machine that made the portal had drain Saki? It does use mystic energy for power." Then oldest steel angel said. "It make sense in a way. So all we have to do is restart her like last time."

Then Kurumi stepped up, and said. "I do it." Then she turned to Nakahito. "I know master that my lips belong to you. This is something I have to do." Then she went to kiss Saki. Havoc and them were blushing at the event about to happen. Edward, and Alphonse had already stand beside them. They were also blushing at this scene.

Then Kurumi kissed Saki on the lips. Then they waited for her awake. It had been four minutes, and nothing had happened. Then Kurumi had started to cry at this. "Why is not working!" She yell in fear of her not waking up. Then Dr Amagi decided to go with the next best thing. "Nakahito we need you to kiss her." She said to young mystic of the group.

"Why me?" He blushed at this. "Because you are the only one that might." When she said that Kurumi stood in front of her. "Why does master have to do that?" She spoke in a harsh tone. Then Dr Amagi had relied back to her. "We don't need this now Kurumi. Saki is probably is in danger, and Nakahito is the only one who could help. So you need to let him kiss her." Then Kurumi stomped her foot. "I mean no, and that's final." Then Dr Amagi barked back. "Then who will do it?" Then a light bulb went off in the older sister.

"Why not Karinka." She exclaimed to the doctor. Then Karinka went up to her. "Why you stupid pink hair bitch! I not going to kiss her. I only want to kiss Nakahito." Then they started to exchange insults back and fourth. Dr Amagi, and Nakahito tried to stop it. Meanwhile Edward decided to look at Saki. It got his curiosity stirred up about her make. Nadeshiko looked at the young man.

"What are you doing?" She said in a tone with a edge. Edward held out his hands in nonthreatening jester. He then kneed to her level. Nadeshiko tensed a little. Edward just looked at her face closely. Mustang then said to Ed. "It look like the Fullmetal finally is in love." He relied in a teasing tone. Edward blushed at this. "Don't get any ideas you pirate eye General. I'm just curious about her make. It seems like some kind of plastic." He said defenselessly to Mustang. Then he took off his left hand glove to feel her face. When Edward felt her face it was soft like it was real. It was cold, but then suddenly he felt something hit his back. It was Karinka from being pushed by Kurumi. This resulted in Edward kissing Saki.

Edward was now blushing like mad. Alphonse just had dropped his jaw. Armstrong was now showing some anger at the young adult. Then started to pose and speaking. "Edward Elric how could you kiss this girl when she is defenseless. How can you, must I use the Armstrong family tradition punishment." His was booming with a hint of anger. Then Edward pulled his lips from Saki. Then he pushed Karinka off of him. Then he turned to Armstrong with fear. "I didn't mean to kiss her it was an accident." He held his hands up a peaceful manner. Karinka then stand up and face the one who broke her fall.

"Nice going short stack. I guess you just wanted a feel you pervert." She said to the red faced alchemist. Edward was waving his hands in depression. Then suddenly Saki's eyes started to open. When this happened Edward back off in fear. Everyone was stumped at this. "How is it that she is activated? Did Kurumi's kiss work?" Mustang was just looking at Edward with all knowing smirk. "So Fullmetal how was your first kiss." Before Edward could relied to that remark. He saw Saki looking around, first it was to Kurumi. However she didn't say anything to her, and kept looking then she saw Ed. Edward sweat dropped when her eyes widened at him.

Then she blushed, and then bowed to Edward. "Hello master, it is nice to meet you." Then Havoc went nuts with bit of information. "How can this be possible. First the General beats me at getting a girlfriend, and now its fullmetal that does it. When will my summer come." Havoc started to tear his hair out, and cry. Falman and company started to comfort him. Mustang just smiled at the young adult. "So fullmetal you made a girlfriend after all. I didn't think you were that forceful." Then Alphonse cried out to his brother. "Brother what did you do?" He yelled to Edward. Edward held up his hands.

"I don't know Al what I did. All I know is that I kissed her. Somebody tell me what going on her." The alchemist grabbed his head. Then Dr Amagi went up to Saki. "Saki do you know who I am?" She asked the awakened steel angel. Saki looked at her, and said. "Yes I do Dr Amagi. I just don't know what happened at the lab." Then she looked at Kurumi, even though she felt some feeling for her. It was not the same as before. Her love for her was there only not as intense. However when she look at Edward her heart was beating. It was when Kurumi activated her.

Then Nadeshiko looked at Edward, and asked him. "Are you a mystic?" Then Ed just shook his head. "Then how it possible that she was activated. Only a mystic can only activate a steel angel like this." Mustang decided to infer with this. "I think it be best if we go inside. I like to talk about your steel angels some more. Then maybe we can find out about what's going on." He said to everyone present. They agreed to it, and went inside.

By a beach a young boy with white hair, and green hair was there. For he was a steel angel sent to capture Nakahito. Then a flash of light appear, it last for about two minutes. Than a young lady appeared in front of him, she had a classic dress on. It was Dante, and was knocked out. Then Mlkhail got a device out, and called someone.

"It Mlkhail there is a woman here." He asked the person, he was calling. Then a voice relied to him. "Was she there before" Then the steel angel relied to them. "No she just appeared when that light flashed." A person in a room was looking at a report of the reading from earlier. There was reading of the same type of energy from four months ago. It was in front of Mlkhail. Then he decided on a different course of action. "Mlkhail I want to return and bring the woman. She might be some help to us." Then Mlkhail grab the woman and started to leave. For there is a new threat to this world for Dante had come.

Back at the shrine in a room sat every body. They were about to talk. Saki was holding Edward right arm, and Saki couldn't help but feel it was fake. Then Saki decided to ask Edward about his arm. "Master why is your right arm feel like metal?" Then Edward was a little bit surprised, he thought she couldn't feel anything. He was blushing for the master bit. He then motioned for her let go. "Could you remove your arm please?" Edward said in embarrassed tone. Saki did follow the statement, and let go. "Brother you think we need to tell them?" Alphonse asked Edward about his automail. Edward decided to show them his arm. So he nodded to his brother. He took off his coat then his glove. It then everyone gasped at his hand. It was a metallic hand. It made a creaking noise when it moved. It was not to loud, it could be muffled by the glove.

"This is my automail arm. Think of it as a replacement for my real one." Edward explained to people who didn't know. Then Saki got a serious look on her face. Then she felt up to his shoulder, where it ends at. Then she faced him, and asked. "Who did this to you master?" Her tone was dead serious, and cold. Edward sweated at this tone. Then Mustang spoke to answer her question. "It was a accident long ago. His automail which it called. It helps him with loss of his arm, and leg." Then Edward took off his left shoe to show his foot. It was the same as his hand. With that bit of information and showing, Saki had calmed down some. Dr Amagi was amazed at this. It could help people needing limbs now. She would probability look at the limbs later. Then Mustang turned his head to Dr Amagi.

"I think it's about time you explained why this girl is calling fullmetal master." The flame alchemist was calm. Dr Amagi thought it be best to let them know. "Yes I will, and if so I like know more about those limbs. If you can let me see them later." Edward nodded at this reply. "Like I said earlier a steel angel is a creation that when activated. The person reasonable will there master. It the same with Nakahito who activated Kurumi." She pointed to the two sitting together. Then Havoc looked at this with frustration. "You mean to tell me that if you active a steel angel. It will follow you every order with out question?" Havoc had jumped up to the doctor's face. She back away a little bit, and said to everybody.

"Well it seems to be case. Kurumi seems to take any order that Nakahito gives her." Then Havoc cried out to the heavens at this. "It possible to have my summer." Then suddenly was hit in the head by Hawkeye. "Don't get carry away lieutenant." She spoke in a annoyed tone. Havoc calmed down a bit after that.

However this information was remember by the other part of Mustangs bridge. It was then Nadeshiko spoke to them. "It not so easy to active a steel angel. It takes a mystic or some mystic power to start one. It weird in this case." Then Edward asked the steel angel. "Then what caused this was probability my trip though the gate or being a alchemist." This caught the attention of Dr Amagi. "What do you mean by the gate and being a alchemist?" She asked the new master of Saki. Saki for some reason flinched at mention of the gate.

Edward decided to continued with his explanation. "The place I was born at alchemy was developed more then technoloy. The gate is really something of a mystery. All it know it something between the worlds. It acts like a bridge to the worlds. Alphonse and me went though it about four months ago."

It was a surprise to everyone, that was not from there world. Then it dawned on Dr Amagi at this. She heard about something that happened in Germery. They had a building blowup about four months that had a secret lab. There was a rumored that it was making a gateway to a different world. Her curiosity of him being a alchemist might be also need to look at. That would come at a different time.

It seemed to be there world is what they found. "That explains how you know each other. If that's the case, why are you here then? If you please Mr fullmetal?" The doctor asked Edward. Ed relied to her. "If you please call me Edward. Fullmetal is a name that I had in the military." This surmised Dr Amagi a bit because of his age. It seemed that he was about eighteen, he was now able to join the military.

Then everyone decided to introduce themselves. It started with Mustang "I think it time in know each other. I'm general Roy Mustang, and also known as the flame Alchemist." Roy said to them. Then Havoc started. "I Jean Havoc first lieutenant." Then Breda said. "I'm Heymans Breda second lieutenant." Then it was Fuery then introduction himself. "I master sergeant Kain Fuery." Then Hawkeye said her name, and rank. "Risa Hawkeye first lieutenant." Then Falman replied to them. "I state warrant officer Vato Falman." Then Armstrong posed, it made them sweat dropped. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, once own as the strong armed alchemist."

Then the younger brother of the Elric's spoke to them. "I am Alphonse Elric." He said in a polite tone. Then the steel angel followed suit. "I'm Kurumi." The pink haired on said. Then the blond haired on said. "The name is Karnika." The one who was the boy by Kurumi. "I'm Nakahito" He said in a shy tone. Then the brown haired one said. "I'm Saki nice to meet you." It was polite tone. Then Nadeshiko said in the same tone as Saki. "My name is Nadeshiko." Last one was the doctor. "I'm Dr Reiko Amagi."

Then Mustang asked about the machine earlier. "If possible can we go back to that place?" Then Nadeshiko had answered back to him. "I don't know right now, but we can check on in the morning." Then Edward started to stand, and Alphonse followed suit. "Well then I guess me and Al will be going now." Then Saki asked her new master. "Where to master? I go with you." Edward got a little annoyed at this. It was the calling him master bit. "We are going to find a place to stay at for the night. I think you don't need to call me master." Then Saki replied to this in a worried tone. It seen to her that Edward was rejecting her. "I don't understand why? Don't you care about me?"

Then a certain individual had spoke in a thundering tone. It was the strong armed alchemist. "Edward Elric are you being mean to this lady?" He posing at this reply to young man. Now Edward was sweating bullets. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think she needs to call me master." Then Saki brightened up at this. So she decided to take the next step. "Then if possible can I call you Edward-sama." Saki said in soft tone, and was blushing. Edward was still a little unnerved at this, however he decided to go along with it.

"It okay if you call me that Saki. I just don't understand this for now." Armstrong calmed down at this. Saki brightened at this and gently grab his left arm. Edward blushed at this action. He couldn't help but feel her full bosom. Then Mustang just smirked at this. "I don't know if we can leave you two alone. After all who knows what can happen?" He just put a hand on his mouth. Edward just blushed more at this. Alphonse looked at his brother with a unbelieving look.

"Brother would you do that with her." With this Saki was looking shyly at Edward. Then suggested it to him. "If you want to Edward-sama. I wouldn't mind at all." It was then the rest of gang look at him with knowing looks. "Don't you get any ideas to." Edward replied to them. It don't make feel any comfortable at there looks. Then Mustang smirked some more at this. "The idea that you sleep with this lady. It almost written on your face. If you need pointers I can give you some." Then the flame alchemist heard a click of a gun. It was from Hawkeye's gun. "What pointers would that be General." She said in deathly calm tone.

Mustang sweated at this a bit. Then he decided to get serious a bit. "If possible is there a place we can stay? It might be strange if we go out like this. After all fullmetal our uniform might cause some problems." Then Edward relied to his friend. "Yes it would, maybe you can stay here. If that's not a problem with you guys." He faced Nadeshiko for a answer. She replied to him. "Yes there is more than enough of room for everyone. If possibly you can also stay here." She told the two brothers since there was about four rooms.

They decided to stay here. The rooms were split up. In one room Hawkeye, Reiko, Nadeshiko, Karinka, Kurumi and Saki. Then in a other room Nakahito, Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc. In the last room was the Elric brothers, Mustang, and Armstrong. It took some talking to Saki, Kurumi, and Karinka not to sleep with there person they wanted to with. However there was some crossing of fingers by two.

There was some clothes that everyone from the portal didn't have. The Elric brothers had some in there suitcases and Reiko helped Risa. It was later in the night about two or three hours everyone fell asleep. It was two certain steel angels went to there masters room. Kurumi went to where Nakahito was at. She slipped in and slept by him. The Steel angel had bring her futon. Then Saki went to Ed's room. She followed suit with her sister.

Then she looked at his sleeping face. In someways she didn't know what happen today. It was in someways good and bad. The bad way was that didn't love her sister as much. Then there was her new master to coaster. He didn't seem to hate her, only he was different. It was strange to her, and there was the deal with that voice. In someways it was like the gate that he said earlier. For right now she would ask about it later. Placing her futon by the older brother of the Elric's. She then started to fall asleep. It was only the beginning for her possible relationship with Edward. There was for now a different change for the steel angel. For now it was just beginning.

End of chapter 1

Authors note: That it for this chapter a new master for Saki. I thought it might work with Edward and Saki. To me in the original story of steel angel. I thought she get a bad bargain. It looks like there is going to be some trouble for the Elrics, and company. Till than see you later. I just revised this chapter a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal steel angel

Chapter two

A new journey

disclaimer: I don't own the series Fullmetal or Steel Angel.

"_thoughts"_

Morning came to the shine were everyone was sleeping. The room with the Elrics were sleeping. The oldest was starting to wake up. He was strangely comfortable with his pillow. It was warm, and soft. When he moved his head a little, it wiggled a little bit. Then his eyes shot opened to see the sight of Saki's cleavage. His face was now bright red. For his face was between Saki's soft breasts.

He had turned in his sleep, and accidently fell on the steel angel. She was wearing a white robe, with her cleavage showing. Then Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. "AAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SAKI?" This awake everyone in the shrine. Alphonse wake up to see the site of his brother in a compromising situation with his new friend. Then the door of there room opened up to reveal everyone, to the sight of Edward. That is with his face buried between Saki's breasts.

Havoc had dropped his jaw at this site. Then Alphonse said to his brother. "Brother did you do it with Saki last night?" His mouth in disbelief at this site. Roy just had a all knowing smirk. "So fullmetal you did find a way to do it. To think it would be here." It was then Saki did something to make it worse.

She then wrapped her arms around him, and hugged the young alchemists closer. "Edward-sama can we do it again?" Saki said dreamily. At this statement everyone had just had a look of disbelief. Edward face was glowing even more red. Then Armstrong starting posing and said with tears of joy. "Edward Elric congratulations on becoming a man. Let give you my blessing."

Then Havoc just then turned white in disbelief at this. "It can't be possible that he did it already." This said in a tone of despair. He then yelled out to the sky. "Where can I get a steel angel? So my summer can finally start." He then just started crying. Fuery just started to pat his back. Kurumi then glomped on to Nakahito. "Master why not we give it a try to?" She said in a seductive tone. The young mystic just blushed. Then Saki started to wake up.

She then felt a something on her chest, and looked to see her master. The steel angel in question blushed a bit. It was embarrassing to her, but at the same time it was a nice feeling. Then she spoke to her master. "Morning Edward-sama did you sleep well." Edward look up to her, still blushing. "Saki did you slip in here last night?" Saki just nodded at him blushing. Then Edward just replied. "If possible can you let go of me?" Then Saki let him go. As soon this was done Edward moved back, and stand up. Saki then get a look at his sleep wear, it only consisted of a shirt, and boxers, it only made her redder.

It was pretty hot last night, so the older brother, decided to be in his boxers. So he can be cooler. She see's that he was in great shape. Then she saw the scars on his chest, by the place were his automail was connected to. Everyone got even a little more suspicious. Edward then looked at them with a annoyed expression. "I didn't do anything with her. So just don't think about it people." He then went to his suitcase, and grab some clothes.

He then decided on taking a bath if possible. Then he turned to Nadeshiko, and asked. "If possible can I take a bath?" She nodded to him, and motioned for him to follow. She lead him to a simple bathroom. It had a place to rise himself off at, and a tub filled with water. It was warm already, since Nadeshiko decided to heat it up incase someone wanted a bath. "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit." She told him.

Then Edward relied. "Thanks, I'll be there in a little while." With that said Nadeshiko left him alone. He then started to take a bath. While rising some soap off he couldn't but help think about Saki. It was confusing to say the least. He didn't know what to do with her. Then suddenly he heard the door open up. He looked to see who it was. To the sight of Saki nude with a towel in hand. The older brothers face flashed bright red.

"Edward-sama do need some help washing your back?" The steel angel asked to the blushing person. She heard from Roy that he might have needed help. Besides Kurumi didn't mind most of the time when she took a bath with her. Edward then yelled at the top of his lungs. "AHHH NOT AGAIN WITH THIS SHIT!" The roof of the shrine jumped up, and then fell down. In the living room Mustang just smirked at his outburst, while sipping some coffee. It payed to tell Saki that Edward need some help. Edward then covered up as much as possible.

Then he spoke the steel angel in front of him. "Why are you here S-S-Saki?" His tone was shaking. He tried to not look at her body. Then Saki replied simply to her master. "It was Roy-san who said you need help." Then a vein appeared on Edward's head. "That damn horny General with his gift to all women complex. When I get my hands on him." He mumbled under his voice. Then Saki walked up to him, and sit next to him.

Edward was snapped out of his ramble. The blush was still there. Then she said to him plainly. "Edward-sama you didn't answer my question?" She looked slyly with a blush. Then Edward was snapped back to reality. He then bolted from the bath, and then put on his clothes. Then charged to the living room where Mustang was at. Saki just signed at this, it seemed that he didn't want her company. Then started to take a bath alone. Then Edward saw the flame alchemist just sipping coffee. "You damn General!" Edward pointed his finger at him. Roy just sipped his coffee despite his outburst.

He then put his mug down, and faced the one pointing at him. "What's wrong fullmetal? You didn't have a good bath?" He said in a mischievous tone. "You were the one who sent Saki to the bath didn't you?" Edward asked his former superior. Roy just nodded and smirked. Edward's expression had his teeth showing, and he was grinding them.

"I didn't think it was bad that she would help to wash your back?" Mustang just said simply to Saki's master. "Well I do have a problem with this, being a part of someone's master. I want to know why did it happen in the first place." Edward said in a frustrated tone. Then Roy got a serious expression. "I don't know ether fullmetal. However it possible that Saki might know something."

This caught his attention to the point he got serious. "Why do you mean by that?" Questioned the blonde haired adult with his head tilled. "I mean by the way she flinched earlier, when you talked about the gate. It look like she might have seen it before. It might be why we are here. If possible you need to ask her about it later." Roy explained to his friend with a serious tone. Edward simply nodded at this bit of information. He did notice her finch at the mention of the gate. He would ask about it later. Till then it can wait, because after they eat they wanted to check on the machine that brought them here.

Then the rest came in with Saki. She just finished taking a bath. Helping with plates of food was Alphonse, Reiko, Nadeshiko, and Armstrong. Then they set the plates down, and everyone started eating. Then Saki noticed a certain drink that her master left alone. She asked if Nadeshiko could make sure that he got a glass of milk. Then she asked him about it. "Edward-sama why are you not drinking your milk?" He got a sour look on his face. Alphonse know what was going to happen next. "I hate milk." He said in a sour tone.

"But Edward-sama you need to drink it. If you don't you will not grow any." Then Edward cut her off with a shout. "I don't want to drink a opaque substance secreted by a cow. Why is that you have to follow me around for? I didn't ask for your help. Why don't you just leave me alone then?" Edward shouted in frustration to Saki. Then Saki get misty eyed at this barb, and then got up and left. Everyone had narrowed there eyes at the alchemist.

Then Mustang spoke to him in a calm tone. "That was going a little to far fullmetal." This caught his attention, and he replied to him. "What do you mean General?" Then Alphonse spoke to him sternly. "I think what he means is that you were to tough with her." This got Edward to regret what he said to her. He was just frustrated with this ordeal, and usually Winry would bit back some.

Then Armstrong started to pose, and in threatening tone spoke to Edward. "Edward Elric if you don't go and apologize to that young lady. I will use my genteel decorum on you." This made Edward blue in the face, and tried to follow the steel angel. Saki went out side by a tree, she was sitting down. She was crying at Edward harsh words. It was like she wasn't need to be around. Then she heard a noise coming at her. She looked in the direction of the noise.

When Saki saw who it was. She just then turned back around. Edward started to feel even worse. He saw the tears on her face. "Saki why don't you turn around?" Edward asked the steel angel. Saki slowly turned to her master. Edward saw her sad eyes, and did realize his words hurt her greatly. He than spoke to the steel angel in remorseful tone. "I'm sorry about earlier Saki." Saki face started to brighten at this statement. Edward then continued with it. "It just that I don't understand what's going on. If possible no more surprises like in the bathroom."

Saki smiled at her master, and relied to him. "Yes Edward-sama I just ask first, if you need some help before hand." She replied in joyful tone. She smiled at him, and Edward couldn't help but blush. She was beautiful in her own right. They then went back to the table to finish eating. Then Mustang decided to ask Nadeshiko about the machine. "I think it about time we check the machine that brought us here?" Then Nadeshiko nodded, and replied to him. "Yes. We do need to see if it can take you back home." With that said they went for the lab. It didn't look any different from yesterday. Then Nadeshiko went to look at the machine.

Reiko also went to help look at the device to. Then they found some circuits, and wires burned out. This was not looking good, and some of the parts had blown up. Dr Amagi didn't know much about the parts that need replacing. Then she asked the steel angel by her. "Nadeshiko do you know where those parts need to be?" Then she relied. "I'm sorry, I don't know what needs replacing. I was only told how to work it." It got the attention of there visitors. "Does it still work or not?" Havoc had asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

Then Reiko just replied to him. "I'm sorry, but it looks broken." Then Mustang asked her. "Then can maybe we can fix it with alchemy." Then Edward then spoke. "That is not a option at this point General. We can't use alchemy in this world." Then the Elric brothers got close to look at the machine. Then Edward look at the circuits of the machine. It looked some of the key components were blown out. To the point alchemy would not help. "Besides General the key components were destroyed. So it useless to even try."

Alphonse simply nodded at this statement. It did seem impossible to fix in the state it is in even with alchemy. Then Alphonse asked the doctor. "Reiko-san is it possible you can fix it?" Then she replied with her head down. "I don't have any knowledge of the mechanics of this machine. The only one who knows is Dr Ayanokuji. Currently he is being held at a place called the Academy."

Mustang with a serous look and spoke. "Then we have no choice, but to go there. Then get this Dr Ayanokuji back." The rest of his entourage just nodded at this. Then Reiko just asked them. "In that case you can come with us to the Academy." Then Alphonse spoke to them. "If we are going to find him. I think that you guys need something else to wear." He told Mustang, and company.

Mustang nodded at this. "That is fine, but the problem we have is money. After all we don't have any currency for this world." Mustang explained about there financial situation. Then Edward spoke to him. "We have some money that might help. It might not be enough for everything we need." Reiko decided to help out some. She had more than enough to help. She had some funds with military for there expenses.

"I be able to help with your current situation." The Doctor replied to visitors from the other world. Then Armstrong spoke to her. "I thank you ma'am for your generosity. I will make sure that we pay you back on the Armstrong honor." Then sparkles appeared about his face. Reiko just sweat dropped at this. "Your welcome Mr Armstrong." Then Mustang smiled at Dr Amagi. He spoke in a smooth tone. "We thank you Dr Amagi." The good doctor just blushed at his charm.

Edward and Hawkeye just rolled there eyes at his playboy act. Then it was decided to have the people that need it to go. Then Mustang asked about there current dress. "What about our military uniform? Would it be suspicious that look like some kind of foreign army? After all we don't want to cause a screen." Then doctor of the group spoke to the general. "I don't think it be to much of a problem. Just make them think you making a play or something. We just tell them that all the time when we travel." It was true most of the time. They would not cause to many weird looks. They would tell them say that it costumes or a new fashion.

"Well then I guess that settles it. We get some different clothes for ourselves. That just leaves the Elrics out." Then he smirked at the older brother. Edward had that feeling again. "Then again Saki might need a new wardrobe. After all you never know. Then you might want to stay, and get to know each other personally." Edward face redden at Roy's barb. Saki was also blushing at the barb to.

"Don't you start General horny. If we have to worry about someone. It would be you." He replied to him, with his finger pointed at him. "Are you sure fullmetal? I remember you were sleeping with Saki. I didn't see you putting to much of a fight." Mustang smugly said back to the shorter person. Then Saki said to her master. "Edward-sama why don't we go look around then?" This got the attention of the two arguing figures.

Then Edward just looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" With a questionable look on his face. Then Saki replied to him. "There might be some places you want to look at." The steel angel replied with a smile. However he didn't have anything to do. So it wouldn't hurt to look around. "Okay lets look around some." Then he turned to the Mustang's entourage. "We are just going on a walk so no crazy ideas. Speciality from you General horny." Edward said to them. Mustang just simply smirked.

"Okay fullmetal we leave you alone." Then he got a serious look. "Maybe you can talk about earlier with her." He just stated to older Elric. He just nodded at the statement. This left everyone a little stumped. Then Saki just grabbed Edward's left arm. Edward just blushed at it. He still was not used to it. Then she started to lead him to the town. Then everyone else went along with there business.

Mustang and his entourage went shopping. Hawkeye had to kept a eye on the flame alchemist. It seemed he mostly would flirt with some of the opposite sex. This didn't sit well with well with a certain lieutenant. Havoc was just frustrated with his luck with the ladies. It brought back some memories of a nurse, and florist in Central. Then there were the three some back at the shrine. It was Kurumi, Karinka, and Nakahito. As usual the two steel angels were fighting over the young mystic. Alphonse was outside trying to get some peace. Dr Amagi went with Mustang and company, along with Nadeshiko.

Meanwhile at the academy. There a tall blonde haired man in a white lab coat. With a Monel on his left eye, and a thin yellow mouche. He looked about round his forties. This was director Wakishi the head of the academy. There was a younger individual with him. It was the doctor that Reiko was talking about with Mustang and company. He was a little shorter then Wakishi, and had the same color hair. His hair was long, about shoulder length. Both were in a gray uniform, like a suit.

Not to far away lay a man. He was on a bed with various machines around him. He looked about thirty, his hair was pulled back like a onion. On his face was a pair of small glasses. There was also a bandage on his forehead. He was dressed in a hospital gown. The man on the table was Dr Ayanokuji. They patched him up, since he was bring in with injures. He was unconscious from his injures.

The main focus of there attention was the lady Mikhail had brought in. They were looking at her status. It seemed like she was decaying at a excelled rate. There also got some reading of some unknown particles. "Is there any change in her condition?" The head of the academy asked the doctor by him. Then Dr Bradow relied to his superior, while looking a chart. "She is in bad shape. With her body like that, we started to put some implants to help slow the process. However." He turned to Dr Wakishi to see eye to eye. "However what doctor?" He asked to him. "I can't make sense of these readings." He gave a chart of her vial signs. His eyes widen at them. It seemed to have some of the same readings as a steel angel.

"What does this mean? She can't be a steel angel?" Wakishi examined at this. "She human, as much we can tell. Only just has some kind of power like a steel angel. We can ask about her later when she is awake." Wakishi just nodded at the doctor. For now they would have to wait for Dante to wake.

Meanwhile Edward was at a park with Saki. He was sitting on a bench, Saki was sitting close by. The average person would walk by. It was peaceful like his old home, with all the trees. He then thought about what Roy said about earlier. He did want the truth about her awakening. So he decided to ask her about it.

"Saki I know that you flinched at the mention of the gate." At this statement she stiffened. Edward continued speaking. "If possible I need you tell me anything about it?" He look at her in the eye. Saki was a little slowly on speaking. Edward simply waited. Then she started to speak. "Edward-sama I don't know anything about this gate really. It just seams like the voices I heard during when the machine ran." This made the alchemist narrowed his eyes. When he saw the gate for the first time. He had heard voices, speaking about himself, and other things.

It was the like the gate was judging him. "Saki what did they say to you?" Saki did swiver some at the memory, but then spoke with her head down. "They said that a equivalent exchange for a portal between the worlds. Also that I can have some of there power, but I don't fell any different." To the oldest brother it sounds like the same thing that happened to him. Only he got a vast amount of information about this world, and alchemy. That was reason for his automail in th first place. Saki was still shaken up about her encounter. Edward understood this very well.

He then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Saki started to relax some. Then she looked at her master. Edward then said to the steel angel. "I understand some of the things going on." Saki widen her eyes at him. "What do you mean Edward-sama?" Then he started to explain about his meeting the gate. "I have seen the gate before the indent that happened four months ago. It was when Al and me did something forbidden." His voice started to sound with a great saddening.

Saki then stopped him from speaking anymore with a shake of her head. Edward stop to listen what she had to say. "Edward-sama you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said to her master in smoothing tone. Even with the passing of time the act of human transmutation. It still hurt to bring it up. For now he would not talk about that experience till later. For right now he had his answers for now.

It did bring up some interesting questions. Why were Mustang and his entourage were here. It seems there is more to this then they thought. For now they need to find Dr Ayanokuji, and get some answers. Hopefully he would shed some light on this. Then suddenly his stomach rumbled.

Even with the passing of time the older brothers appetite was just as the same when he was younger. Saki blushed at the noise, and Edward just smiled sheepishly. The tense mood was broken up with the sound. "Why don't we get something to eat Saki." He said to the steel angel in a nervous tone. Saki just nodded her head at her master with a smile on her face. It seemed that she learned a little bit more her master.

They then went to a local restaurant that she ate yesterday. It would seem that for now everything was okay. It seem that the alchemist was opening up to the steel angel a little. Meanwhile at the temple Mustang, and company just got back.

To see the sight of Alphonse sitting on the stairs. "Alphonse why are you sitting here?" Asked Hawkeye dressed in a white blouse with a black shirt under it, and a brown dress on that reached to the ankles. Her hair that was normally in a bun, was let down. Alphonse just looked at them. The clothes seem close what they were in Cental when they were off.

"I wanted some peace for a little bit." He replied to the young lady in even tone. Then Jean spoke up to the young alchemist. "What do mean Alphonse? It seems pretty quiet right now." He said in a questioning tone, it seem to be normally quiet around there. It was a little bit in the country. Then a loud noise was heard coming from the bathroom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KARINKA!!" A yell was heard from a certain pink-haired steel angel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU PINK-HAIRED BIMBO!! TO HELP NAKAHITO WASH HIS BACK!! SO GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR ELSE!!" Hearing this Jean just sweatdropped in disbelief at there antics. Reiko just sighed in defeat. "Not again. It's the same thing over and over with them." They looked at her in disbelief. Then suddenly a wall at the side of the shrine, was busted down by the two steel angels.

The sweat dropped become bigger at the site of the wall being destroyed. The black haired lady just sighed, with a sweat drop. "NOW LOOK AT YOU DID YOU FOOSLY!!" The cry of a certain blond hair steel angel yelled. Then Breda looked at the doctor with a look of disbelief. "Does this happen often?" He asked with a nervous tone. Reiko just nodded sadly at his question.

The rest of them just sighed in regret. Then Reiko shouted to the steel angels. "KURUMI, KARINKA YOU SHOW YOURSELVES." The pair heads popped out to show there faces. Then the doctor pointed to them, and said in a annoyed tone. "You two will fix this wall a once!"

The pair sweat dropped in embarrassment, and decided to get stuff to fix the wall. Nakahito just had his head down in embarrassment at there antics. He had finished his bath, and had his usual clothes on. He then just left the two to there work. Then Ed and Saki walked up to the shrine. Ed had about six bowls of the soup, where Saki had one.

Ed walked up to his younger brother. Then he spoke to him. "Anything happened here Al?" The younger brother just signed, and replied. "You have NO idea what happened here brother." Edward just looked back with a questionable face. Saki just sweat dropped, with possibly of knowing it might have something to do with her sisters. Then Falman just spoke in defeated tone. "We have a LONG journey ahead of us." The rest of the entourage just nodded at the statement.

Back the Academy the eyes of a certain alchemist was siring. Dr Bradow was checking on there patients. He went over to her, to see if Dante was waking up. Then her eyes open to see her care givers. The doctor was taken back a little with the coldness of her eyes. The he spoke to there guest. "Can you talk?" Then she simply replied back. "Yes I can, and where am I at?"

"You at the medical treatment room here. Your body is in bad condition, so we added some implants to help." The doctor explanation to his patients. Dante did feel some objects in the body she had. She then saw the one caring for her go to a terminal. Then he spoke in the terminal. "Dr Wakishi the lady was awakened, would you like to talk to her?" Then the doctor in question replied. "I be there in a minute. There is a new matter that needs to be looked at."

Dante looked around the room. She could tell that the technology, was pretty much advance for this era. She also known that it had some alchemy design in it. It was close to what they used back at place of the Elrics's birth. Then a blond haired man came in. Behind him was a different doctor in the same uniform. Dr Bradow then walked up to him. "So she is awake, my questions can wait later. Right now I need to talk to you privately." Bradow just then nodded his head. The person that came after Wakishi went to finish the exam on her.

The two then walk outside to hall. Then the door closed, and Bradow then asked. "What is this new matter that needs to be looked at?" His superior then give him the document that he was carrying. Then he looked at, and his eyes widen at the details of. It was the same readings of particles, that here guest had. There was about seven more. Then looking more a more sketchy reading of a steel angel being awakened.

"How this possible there be more of those readings. I don't remember Ayanokuji having anymore steel angel's made besides that one Izumo, and his three that were designed by him?" Then Wakishi then replied to his suborned. "Your right on the part of steel angels. I am curious about that, and the readings. I think we need to send Kaga to see about this." The shorter person nodded, and spoke. "Maybe some more just incase her team needs help?"

Then he answered the question. "Yes about four more be good to see about it. I want them only to gather information on them, if they possible not to start a fight. Only if needed to use force." Then he looked him in the eye. "Is that clear?" Brandow nodded, and walked off to see it was done. The director of the Academy then walk to medical room.

Then he spoke to the person checking on Dante. "How is she doing right now." Then he spoke to him. "Currently she is okay with her body in the shape it in. Also she said that her name is Dante." Then Wakishi then asked a question. "What the particles that was emitting earlier?" He then shook his head. "I don't have anything on that. I need some more time." Wakishi nodded, and replied to him. "Then continue with her examine, and keep a eye on her." The doctor just need at the order.

Dante was listening in on the conversions, and didn't want to know about her secrets, and the reason why came her. It had taxed her to come to this world safely as possible. That opening of the portal had helped, the one that opened four months ago. She was still trying to piece herself together. During her transmutation, by accident had separated herself, like Hohenheim. It did take some time to piece herself back.

Then used the portal that was made by Saki, and Nadeshiko. She also known that the son's of Hohenheim were possibly in this world. _"So this is other side of the gate. Interesting place that I have been taken to." _The alchemist thought to herself. She was only able to make out some of the conversion between the two. The only thing she could make out was something about a steel angel. It did seem interesting bit of information. Then there was part of the Elric brothers being here. It did bring back some of rage. Which she hide from the person examine her. After all they didn't need to know about her secret.

There is no telling what they might do if they know the reason why her body was decaying. She was defenseless in this world because her alchemy would not work in this world. _"For now I just play dumb for now until. It is right to strike, and this steel angel sounds something to look at." _For now she would wait for the right moment to strike. In a room Brandow was talking to a woman that had facial tattoos, and had brown eyes. She was about as tall to the man talking her.

The outfit that she had on was nylon like material. It was on her chest, and showed there good size. Her shorts were of a biker design, and she had a cloak like that connect to her wrist. It also went connect to her arms, and it color was purple. She had a head band on that was orange. Her black hair was spiked up, and her shoes had shine guards.

This was the steel angel Kaga, and was responsible for attacking Kurmuri in the past. The type of weapon she usually used was boomerang like, and can create some fire. There a fire of determination in her eye, which were the color brown. "Do you understand your orders Kaga?" Brandow asked her, the steel angel nodded to him.

"Yes doctor I understand. I make sure not to be seen, and see what is going on with that group. I will leave as soon as possible." The steel angel replied in even tone. She got the order to spy on Kurumi, and not to fight unless need to. Then she left to get the other steel angels need for the job.

Kaga usually will work with Tsunami, and Kaori on missions. Tsunami was a steel that had a whip like weapon. She was about a tall as Kaga only about two inches shorter. Her pink hair was in two twisted pig tails. There were two bangs that framed her face. The clothes that she wear was a black cloth that hug her chest, and the green sleeves she wear exposed the shoulders.

They were a little big at the part were the hands were. It acted like a coat, and was connect in the front by two belt's that connect to a short green skirt. It had a slit in the front to show a black bikini. On her feet was boot like shoes that showed her angles. Kaori was a blue hair steel angel, it was a little bit under the shoulder blades.

It framed her face mostly had a soft expression. The color of her eyes were the same as her hair. The dress that she wear was white, and it had a slit on the chest. It showed her clevge, and it was short sleeved. It length reached her ankles, and on her feet was boots with a plate on the side. The weapon that she used was a scythe.

The last confrontation with Kurumi had ended in defeat. It had begin a change in Kurumi for a short time. Her eyes had glowed red, and fired a red beam of energy at the trio. It had also happened with Karinka, that nearly destroyed the younger sister. It was because of this increase of power in the steel angel. It led to the development of Mikhail. The steel angel had a mark two heart with a regular angel heart. The mark two was not activate because the lack of a mystic. Most of the time Mikhail just looked like a young boy.

At the shrine where Roy and company where sitting room. They were talking about the location of the Academy. "Does anybody know the location of this Academy?" Roy asked in a even tone. He looked at the steel angels, and the at Reiko. Then Nadeshiko started to speak. "I know where it is at." The flame alchemist looked at her with a straight face, and nodded for her continue.

"It's in a valley about two weeks from here, it is very rural, from what Dr Ayanokuji said. He did say it was in the sky." The General started to think about this information. "So we have to just get there, and rescue the good doctor. Is there defenses that we need to know?" He asked the caretaker of the shrine. Then the younger sister spoke up. "The only thing might be the other steel angels that are there. I don't know how many there are. I do know a way in, only they might know about us getting in." Karinka simply said to the General. Then Edward spoke. "That might be trouble, we can't take on a army. The part of us not able to use alchemy doesn't help matters."

Then Mustang decided to spoke about the situation at hand. "Is there a way to sneak in there without being decided by them?" The blond hair angel thought about it a little. Then came up with something. "It is a mostly open from the top. If you can fly." Then Mustang get idea at this.

"Do they land for anything?" He asked the steel angel in even tone. Then she replied to him. "If there is a group that needs to go down, or some supples that they can't make." This got the flame alchemist thought about this. "If we make a big enough distraction, then we can probability get in." They nodded at this course of action. Then Reiko spoke the General. "How is that going to work? We need something to get there attention." Then the flame alchemist smirked at this question. "We already have the bait." Then he point to the steel angel's. "They can get there attention for a while. Then we can get to the central control, and can force them to stop. That way we can mess up there in workings."

Reiko had told the people about Academy mission to destroy Kurumi. They nodded at this plan, it was risky. However it might work out if done in a orderly matter. "In case we might run into some trouble we need to take one of the steel angels with us. What about you Karinka? Do you know where there commend center is?" The General asked the blond-haired angel. She seemed to know about the place. The steel angel nodded at this question.

Then Roy said to the group with his plan. "This what we do. We have Karinka guide us in the Academy, while Saki, and Kurumi gets there attention. Is that clear for everyone." The last part was said in a tone of superior. The nodded at his plan. Then Reiko said to them. "Since we are clear, lets get some rest for tomorrow. We need to leave as soon as possible."

The group nodded again, then Mustang had that smile on his face. Then he looked at the Edward. He got the sinking feeling again. "Then do WE sleep in the same places as BEFORE. After all Fullmetal might not get some sleep with Saki with him." The flame alchemist said in a teasing tone. The pair blushed at the General's suggested tone. Then in the same tone said to them. "After all WHO knows what those two can do all night?"

They became even more redder, even Al, and Reiko blushed at this. Then the doctor spoke. "We will not have that again. We sleep like WE were last night, before you two went to the other rooms." The two steel angels just sweat dropped, and held there heads low. Then the younger sister spoke to Kurumi. "This time you better stay." The tone that she used was laced with coldness.

The steel angel just glared back. She didn't speak back at the barb, because mainly her master agrees with the doctor. Saki also decided to stay in her room. It didn't seem like her master wanted her to sleep by him now. Then everyone decided to go sleep.

End of chapter 2

Authors note: I been rewatching the fma movie. I try to keep in chacter with Ed, and Al. I would like some reviews, and some criticism. I try to update some more and possible write faster. I don't know if I want to have Roy, and Risa be a couple in this fanfic.


End file.
